


星图

by easysugar



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	星图

1.  
赵美延抬手看表。八点十五分。离晚自习结束还有三刻钟，但她已不想再等下去。再生纸的味道令她头晕目眩，赵美延头抵着桌面，不再去看摊开的笔记本。

她明白教室的氛围是造成不安的罪魁祸首，纵使她是同辈之中的佼佼者，也难逃气氛操控。倒不如说正因为她名列前茅，所得成绩被无数双眼睛凝视，才更感受到剑拔弩张。同龄人之间互相角力，所有人被要求成为完美无瑕的机械，仿佛呼吸声都不被允许。赵美延深深吸了口气，又长长吐出，用时超过三十秒，整个过程安静无声。她必须走了，赵美延想，如若不然，她将溺毙其中。

她站起来，披上外套，离开了。起身时她不小心磕碰到桌子，桌脚摩擦地面，发出令人牙酸的吱吱声，没人在意她的去向。

直至走出教学楼，裹在赵美延身上黏稠冰冷的滞闷感才稍稍减弱。她站在路灯下，几只飞蛾围着发光体徒劳地振翅，她再次深呼吸，活动僵硬发酸的脖颈，四处张望。今夜天气晴朗，无云无月，只有零碎的星缀着，夜晚的建筑比亿万光年外的气态星球更亮，赵美延几乎被路灯的昏黄光线刺痛。她垂下头，闭上眼睛复又睁开，随后迈开步子走出去，她没有目的地，因此无论去哪都能逃离现在的处境。

不知不觉中，她来到草坪前。这或许是校园里唯一的特色，它位于南边，被一小片树林包围，面积和功能等同于操场。阳光好的日子里，学生会三三两两地聚起来，或坐或躺，追逐打闹。这也是少有的不受建筑物遮挡的场所，只要抬头，视野除了天空就盛不下其它。她能做很多事，赵美延想，奔跑、大喊、躺在草坪上看夜空，现在是晚上，周围没有路灯，她不会被发现。

很快她发觉自己错了。一个模糊的人影在远处，她看不真切。那人坐着，仰头望着夜空，赵美延在原地伫立，犹豫着是否走过去。下一时刻那人偏过头，于是在无光的昏暗中，她们四目交接。

或许是错觉，或许是自己的想象，赵美延本能地认定她们确实看见彼此。受鼓舞一般地，她迈开脚步，无形的引力牵扯她，就像步入一场冒险。赵美延下意识地吞咽，只是打个招呼，她安慰自己，不追究冲动从何而来。她走得又慢又稳，仿佛逐渐靠近的对象不可控也不可知。最后，赵美延在两米之外的地方停下，那人的视线早已从天空转移到赵美延身上，直至此刻，她才看清那人模样：一个女孩，从服饰上看比她低一年级。同时她确信方才的对视并非偶然，因为即使天色黯淡，她也足以看清对方的神情。

充满期待的、欲言又止的。

如果有光就好了，赵美延想，无论什么光，蜡烛，手电筒，教室的日光灯，如果有光的话，眼前人的眼睛一定……她不再想下去了。

“在做什么？”好奇心驱使她问。

女孩的语气轻快地像只小鸟：“看星星。”

“我以为屋顶才是最好的观星地点。”

“谁说不是呢？”那人笑起来，双手比划，“通往楼顶的图书馆锁了，我上不去。”她顿了顿，指向天空，赵美延循着她指的方向望过去，那里有三颗连起来的星星。“不过我不讲究，视野开阔的话，即使在草地上也没关系。”

“姐姐呢？”女孩问，“来这里是想做什么？”

赵美延指了指远处的教学楼，几十扇窗户透出点点亮光。“教室太闷，我出来透透气。”她看见对方一边的眉毛高高挑起，仿佛不满意她的回应。于是她补充：“这边没什么人来，我想躺在草地上发会儿呆。”

“既然这样，姐姐可以早点来，入夜之后露水会打湿草坪，”那人拍拍身下的餐桌布，挪了挪身子，大方地分出位置：“又或者带个能垫的东西，要坐吗？”

为何不呢？赵美延想，她不露怯地走过去坐下，之后的片刻她们相顾无言。赵美延意识到需要一个开场白。于是她自我介绍道：“我叫赵美延。”

那人弯起眼睛朝她笑：“米妮。”

2.  
“卡利斯托，”米妮说，“你听过吗？希腊神话的宁芙仙女，大熊星座就是由她变成的。”

交换名字后米妮比赵美延想象得要亲近了多，她自然地握住赵美延的手，仿佛彼此是阔别已久的至交。赵美延被这气氛蛊惑，同样大胆起来。她们一股脑地交换信息，企图用短暂的几十分钟填补十几年的空白。她们成为同龄不同级的朋友，说出的话不着边际，却又快乐万分。最后，米妮看着，盯住她。

“美延，”她叫她的名字，“我有东西想给你看，你愿意和我来吗？”

钟声隐隐约约从教学楼传来，自习结束了。

赵美延点头。

所以现在，她们在空旷的教室里，头碰着头，呼吸顺畅地注视铺于桌面的星图。米妮快乐地指着纸上她看不明白的小黑点，一笔一划地将其串在一起，讲述那些她略有耳闻的故事。日光灯明晃晃地悬于她们上空，宛如一颗条形星球，赵美延的后背被光照着，她舔舔嘴唇，唯心主义般地感到热量。

米妮不是好的叙述者，似乎因为兴奋，她的语速比之前快，内容也更杂乱无章。她从神话讲到天文，从安德洛墨达讲到仙女星系。赵美延耐心地听，她的视线紧紧追逐米妮移动的手指，过一会儿却又忍不住看向对方的脸。

米妮注意到她的目光，转过头来，此时年幼者才意识到什么，用含着歉意的眼神看她：很无聊吗？赵美延摇头，注视米妮因为宇宙而发亮的眼睛。

她想，像星星一样。

3.  
自那天后她们再未见过面，赵美延继续投身于无穷无尽的学业，有时她不禁怀疑：原先的交谈是自己的臆想吗？抑或是是积累的压力所造成短暂梦境？她细细回忆之前的种种，惊讶地发现她甚至不记得最后她们如何分别。总而言之，那日的相遇被她收进回忆的小匣子，她不指望再次打开。

一天中午她来到图书馆。她并非此地常客，尽管她的班级最为靠近知识的大门。中午的图书馆座无虚席，可怖的寂静几乎弥漫于整个楼层。出于同伴压力，也出于对压抑气氛的抵触，赵美延多半在教室中度过午休。但这次不同，她想寻些书来看，一些远离学习的课外书。赵美延的目光来回梭巡于书架，希腊神话可用来打发时间，但星系介绍同样充满兴味，还是说，把两本书都借走？

赵美延正暗自思索，头发被人轻轻扯了一下，她转过头，星星从匣子里跳出来。

“嘿！”米妮大声地打招呼。她的说话语气像小鸟，吵闹程度也像小鸟。过大的音量导致话语回荡于图书馆间，话出口的瞬间米妮似乎才发觉这点，她心虚地压低音量，肩膀缩起，矮着身朝赵美延靠了靠：“好久不见啦。”

不该是好久不见，赵美延想。她定定地看着几星期未曾见面的同龄伙伴，几乎想要生气。她明白情绪从何而来，一个傻理由，米妮没来找她。

可米妮有什么错呢？那晚她们没留下任何联系方式，赵美延最终归咎于焦虑，她调整心情，从心底翻出重逢的喜悦来：“好久不见。”

米妮快乐地点头。“你要借什么书吗？”她问，“这段时间我一直来图书馆帮忙，没人比我更清楚书的分类了。”

原来米妮一直与她擦肩而过！赵美延鼓起脸。

“不用，”她摇头，“看见你就不用了。”

图书馆不是聊天的好地方，赵美延拉着米妮离开，临走时她们得到图书管理员一记凶狠的眼神警告，年幼者的步伐逐渐加快，几乎小跑起来，最后是米妮拖着赵美延朝门口跑去。赵美延任由米妮拉着，她们走出图书馆，赵美延问：“刚刚怎么回事？”

“嗯，嗯？”她的同龄朋友闪烁其词。

“图书管理员，你为什么见到她跑？”

米妮露出一副复杂的表情，介于尴尬和无奈之间：“说来话长，”她无意识地打响指，赵美延不知道这是紧张还是别的情绪。“之前我想知道在屋顶看星星是什么感觉，就翻窗上了屋顶。图书馆晚上锁着，这你知道，所以我是中午干这事的，第二天翻回来时被逮个正着。最近我来图书馆帮忙就是因为这个。”

“所以，”赵美延尝试捋清潜在的信息，“中午到晚上，米妮一直待在屋顶。”

“嗯。”

“第二天才回到图书馆，”赵美延继续，“也就是说，你在屋顶过了一夜？”

“算是？不过我没睡，那天晚上实在很冷，却正好没有云也没有月亮，星星看得很清楚。我当时入迷了，看了很久，还哭——”米妮话说到一半，赵美延的视线过于强烈，她举手投降：“你为什么这样看我？”

“没想到有人会这么做，”赵美延的手贴在米妮额头，在对方“我可没发烧！”的大叫中转而捏了捏肩膀，“后来没问题吗？”

“还行，第二天补了觉，”米妮像想起不愉快的经历，她皱着脸：“但没能吃到早饭。”

“好吧，”赵美延说，决定不继续追究下去。她看了眼手表，时间所剩无几，午休即将结束。于是她想了想，提出邀约：“现在没有足够时间……晚上见？”

米妮挑眉，手搭在赵美延的肩膀上，随后情不自禁地笑起来：“好巧，我刚想问你同样的事情。”

4.  
时间是八点半，地点是草坪，然而赵美延罕见地迟到。上次的顺利出逃似乎是偶然，这次好运不再眷顾她。她被巡视的教师看到、叫住，训斥着回到教室，非自愿地捱过剩余的时间。半小时，三十分钟，一千八百秒，赵美延坐立难安，失信的阴云笼罩于她眉间，寂静与压抑折磨着她，她双手合拢握紧，第一次希望拨动指针就能加速时间流逝。

“没事的，”米妮说，她宽慰地拍拍气喘吁吁的赵美延，把随身携带的水瓶递给她，“还没认识你的时候，我一个人也会待到很晚。”不要道歉，她的眼神说道，赵美延剩下的愧疚哽在嘴边，她咬咬嘴唇，接过水瓶。

“去树林？”米妮提议，“里面有几张长椅，有时我会去坐坐。”赵美延安静地喝完水，点了点头。

她们沿小道走进树林，这里鲜有人迹、寂静无声，偶尔能听到几声虫鸣。米妮打开手电筒，轻车熟路地走在赵美延前面，被踩断的树枝发出噼啪声响，树叶随风摇动。米妮比她略高，挡住部分光线，赵美延小心翼翼地走在凹凸不平的石子路上，却又忍不住抬头，希冀从树叶缝隙间看见天幕上的星。

赵美延突然发现自己许久未曾看见繁星满天的画面了。从前并不是没有，她只是被课业压弯了脖子，错过一次又一次的星星。

“这里。”米妮挥了挥手电筒，一张长椅出现在眼前，光扫过去赵美延才发现它原本的颜色应是白色，油漆脱落了大半，露出深色的内里，棕色或者黑色，在光的照耀下失真，赵美延无法分辨。

米妮梆梆地敲泛着铁锈的扶手。“坐吧，”她说，“别看它旧，不久前我清理过，还是干净的。”

“米妮总知道些我从没来过的地方。”

米妮的手搁在赵美延身后的椅背，像是要搂住她一般伸展着。“是吗？”她惊讶道，“我喜欢乱跑，刚入学时就差不多把学校摸遍了。”她笑着靠向赵美延，肩膀碰着肩膀：“或许之后还能带你去些别的地方呢。”

“我很期待。”

米妮嗯了一声，飞快地看了赵美延一眼，像是确认她的表情，随即道：“愿意谈谈吗？”

她眨眨眼睛：“什么？”

“你好像有心事。中午、以及现在，你的脸色都不太妙，发生什么事了？”

赵美延交叉手臂，试图把自己缩得更小，这带给她安全感，现在她几乎窝在米妮身侧。“情况——”她含糊不清地说着，注意到米妮盯着她的嘴唇，“我不太能处理自己的情况。”何止不能处理，她早已不愿被困课业的藩篱后，周围人的口舌之语绳索一般收紧，她挣扎于纸浆构筑的泥沼，几近缺氧。

她不知道自己说话时表情如何——肯定不能归类为好的一边，米妮明显因为她而萎靡，倾听者的眼睛垂着，赵美延无法应对她的眼神，忧虑又关切的眼神。于是她只是伸手掐了掐米妮的脸，不打算再说下去：“别担心。”

米妮无法被说服。她仰着头思考了一会儿，一跃而起，她凑近赵美延，几乎压在赵美延上方，真诚又热烈地注视她：“你有什么愿望吗？想看的电影、想吃的食物、想听的歌，有吗？”

赵美延被同龄人的靠近短暂吓到，但又镇定下来。如同一种直觉，她意识到这并非米妮的心血来潮，她是认真的，仿佛即使赵美延说出她想要星星，眼前人也会摩拳擦掌地带一小块陨石碎片给她。赵美延靠于长椅一侧，铁制把手抵住她的腰，视线被米妮和树影遮挡，星星不再能见到了。

那么。赵美延想。她清了清嗓子，准备说出心中所愿。

“我想在屋顶看一次星星。”她说。

“为什么？”

“因为无法实现。”

米妮小小地啊了一声，退了回去。接着她握住赵美延的手，不去问原因，只说道：“等你觉得可以实现的那天，我和你一起。”

赵美延瑟缩了一下，仿佛一股细小的电流聚集于指尖，又极速地流向四肢百骸。这颤栗的奇妙感觉飞快消失，只留下一抹异样的余韵，静静蛰伏于她体内。她心想可能是静电和对群星的渴望造成的，但没有一种说法能解释为何胸口被陌生的情感压着，她却仍能呼吸。

赵美延不明白为什么。

5.  
“你不回去吗，赵美？”米妮踩上木制楼梯，“还有三分钟就上课喽？”

赵美延位于楼梯下方沉默不语。她们时不时地见面有段时间，米妮带她去了校园内许多她未曾听说的地方，她第一次发现学院内除了授课用教室以外的空间。现在她们在礼堂的幕后，赵美延甚至不知道这里有节楼梯。据米妮所说，在礼堂的最顶层有间被搁置的空房间，原本的功能是放置戏服，但已很久没人使用过。

她确实应该回去，几周后将有一场考试，不是大考，却同样不容忽视。她该回去，回教室去，回到座椅上——

不，赵美延想。

上课的钟声响起，赵美延踏上楼梯的第一级。米妮微微睁大眼睛，仿佛重新审视她的预期。“赵美。”她不确定地叫着同龄人的名字，像是喃喃自语。最终，米妮没有对赵美延的行为作出任何评价，她的眼神扫过来。

“既然这样，”米妮说，“我给你看样东西。”

米妮推开门。室内空间比赵美延想得更狭小昏暗，三箱许久未被打开的戏服立在角落收揽灰尘，地板却出人意料地干净（米妮解释道她有时会打扫）。米妮放下背包——今天见面起她就一直背着，令赵美延十分在意——拿出一件椭圆状的物体。

“星象仪。”米妮说，她抬头看见赵美延面色复杂。“怎么了？”

“没想到天文爱好者对星象仪有兴趣。”

“这是偏见，美延。你不能随便揣测人的喜好。更何况我不是天文爱好者。”

“你不是吗？”

“只是对星星有兴趣，比起天文我更喜欢故事，”米妮咕哝道，随即大声起来，“不过我想再无知的门外汉也不会堂而皇之地在白天邀你看银河。所以当然是星象仪，必须是星象仪，你有意见吗，赵美？”

她话说到最后是全然的蛮不讲理，这是赵美延与这位业余天文爱好者相处后发现的特质。赵美延视其为亲近的信号，因此见怪不怪，话也顺着她说下去：“没有意见。”

米妮颇为满意地点头。“不说这个，赵美，你不和我一起看吗？我以为你会喜欢的。”

房间没有座椅，她们随意地坐在地上。米妮把星象仪放置地面，摆好。她按下按钮。她们都明白人工仿制的微型银河无法与真正的璀璨相媲美。但是。

这房间自成浩渺宇宙，但并非全然漆黑，星星与银河从仪器上跳出来，散落在她们头顶与脚下。赵美延置身星的海洋中，她睁大眼睛，几欲张口又丧失言语。米妮满心期待赵美延的反应，见她如此，便快乐地笑着靠近：“很不错吧？也能看出一些星座呢。”她的语气像是邀功，赵美延被她自得的语气感染，情不自禁地笑起来。

之后她们不再交谈，只看着星空缓慢流动。赵美延静静坐着，恍惚间想着自己是星的一部分，或许她从出逃的那一天就已经偏离轨道，如今她被引力俘获至另一个轨迹，免于被撕裂吞噬的命运。

整个世界除了这房间以外空无一物，她想，而米妮就是此刻唯一的真实。这片空间成为她们心照不宣的秘密基地，在抬手就可触及天花板的逼仄房间中，赵美延与米妮对视，以至于她忘记环绕的星群。赵美延想起教室的灯光，想起透过树叶缝隙间看到的紫色幕布，想起那些细小的、近可忽略不计的电流，想起她在夜晚窜出的心愿。如今她的幻想被简易地满足，情感如潮水般涌入整个房间，她被巨大的爱意吞没，仿佛受冷一般颤抖起来。

赵美延紧紧抓住米妮的手臂，生怕松开眼前的人就会消失不见。“米妮，”她从唇齿间挤出第一个词，“晚上去屋顶看星星吧。”

米妮像是被她突如其来的举动吓到，她怔怔地看了赵美延好一会儿，但之后，在她明白赵美延话语隐藏的含义之后，她轻轻地、轻轻地叹了口气。

“好。”她说。


End file.
